This invention relates broadly to the art of portable sleeping devices, and more specifically to informal, lounging/sleeping devices with which one can sleep or rest on the floor of a house and the like.
It often occurs that people wish to be in reclining positions in house areas where there is no reclining furniture. This occurs, for example, when young children, or teens, have slumber parties and many more children wish to be in a specific room than there are beds in that room. Other examples are, people sometimes wish to lie close to a television set although there is no reclining furniture there, people sometimes wish to spend the night in a house although there are not enough beds there and preschools often have pupils take naps on a floor without beds.
In the past people have solved this problem by setting up cots, sleeping on sofas, sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags, placing cushions from furniture on the floor and then sleeping on them with sleeping bags, simply sleeping on the floor, etc. Using cots is cumbersome and their storage takes up undue space. Sleeping on furniture is bad for the furniture and is usually quite uncomfortable for sleepers. Although sleeping bags are convenient from a storage and portability point of view, they are often too warm for a house and are generally uncomfortable because they unduly restrict body movement and offer very little resilient support under the sleeper. Further, they are expensive to clean. Sleeping bags combined with inflatable mattresses, or cushions from furniture, are much more comfortable than sleeping directly on the floor, however, inflatable mattresses are expensive, furniture cushions can be damaged, and both add undue bulk as far as portability and convenience is concerned.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lounging/sleeping apparatus which can be conveniently used in a house which is: inexpensive, highly portable, not unduly bulky, firm but resilient, supportive for a reclining person, durable, easy and inexpensive to maintain and very comfortable to sleep on in a house or outdoors in mild weather.